


The Taste of Gold

by Leona2016



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona2016/pseuds/Leona2016
Summary: --You feel that familiar throbbing of your heart as you take in his intimidating appearance. He is wearing that dark robe with bands of silver runes and an impressive chain mail underneath that glimmers oh so seductively in the flickering light of the flames licking their way around the blackened, iron wrought basket.---





	The Taste of Gold

_Thanks for the kudos! 333_

* * *

 

The Taste of Gold

 

You never intended to pick it up. But you did. And you couldn’t have known what it would get you into. If you had, maybe the large coin of purest gold would’ve been even more enticing. Would’ve whispered your name longingly and burned you at the first tentative touch. But it already had been too alluring. It had sat there, balanced on top of a crooked tower of the same foreign currency. It had glimmered like only gold could. It was everywhere around you as you stood in an unmoving ocean with rising waves as far as the eye could see, bathing in that rich and warm glow that heightened all of your senses.

Your eyes had shifted back to that tower of coins. You only had to stretch out a hand, take the top one and all your problems would be over. All your debts would be paid. All the troubles that came with that would be solved. One coin. Just one… _How could you resist the marvelous temptation_..?

You turned the round, glistening shape in your fingers, thumb tracing the runes you could not read that were embossed on it, and then rubbing along the notched ridges. You relished that touch. And then you knew. Then you realized. One coin would never really be enough. Your wish to have your money problems go away might have come true but now that you were here, now that you had stepped from your world into the one where Thrór’s treasure hoard existed, where it was not certain you even could go back.. _Now_ , _here_ , you wanted.. You wanted _more_..   

The sound of coins crushed under heavy boots stirred you from your trance.  You turn around your axis to face the dwarf that joins you and the sight makes you almost lose your balance in the process. Thorin steps out of a chamber almost entirely engulfed by the riches around it.

You feel that familiar throbbing of your heart as you take in his intimidating appearance. He is wearing that dark robe with bands of silver runes and an impressive chain mail underneath that glimmers oh so seductively in the flickering light of the flames licking their way around the blackened, iron wrought basket.

“You..” He utters in that deep, gravelly voice of his, that one word and that divine timbre it is seeped in wraps itself around you, pools in your belly like liquid fire and contracts there with an almost painful longing.

“After all that we did. All that we went through. When you told me you wanted to stay in Erebor..”

“I do.” You tell him, but the fervor you feel sounds so helpless, you _are_ so helpless, that it kindles something undeniably tigerish in the dwarf that approaches you and his whole body is poised as if he fully intents to prowl closer to his prey. You slip the coin which you had clutched in your tight fist in the back pocket of your jeans now it starts to dig into your palm, waiting for him to close the gap.

_And he does_..   

“Now that I am finally King, _you_ would still betray me?” His tone is now tinged with a bitterness that manages to fool and paralyze you until you see the contradictory challenging but humorous sparks ignited in his icy blue eyes that make you feel very hot instead.

“It’s the last thing I want to do..” You stammer as he takes another determined step towards you.

“And yet, it would seem you did just that.. There’s no point in hiding that coin. I _will_ find it..” He’s but an inch away from you now as he states that delicious threat that has a tremor run down your spine. You can count every single silver hair mingling with his long black strands, distinguish all the little lights in his eyes luring you closer still and making you fervently wish to not even have that mere inch in between the two of you.

Thorin snakes his arm around you, his hand brazenly crawling under your shirt without warning, fingers like hot pinpricks traveling all the way up your back, drawing lazy circles just under your shoulder blades and then he lets it slide down again until it rests where your side curves into your hip. It’s his other hand’s turn now to perform its sensual search for the evidence he’s bent on discovering on you. And you don’t stop him.

…. _Why don’t you_?

Is it because he oozes a dominance that you find maddening? That you can’t resist but want more of? Is it because you have been wanting him to do this? All those days, all those _months_ , travelling with the dwarves you have been fantasizing about this. You had yearned for him to touch you as possessively as he does now, hand pushing up the frayed hem of your shirt, exposing your midriff and bra. You can’t believe this is really happening. And then he stops just under the black satin trim causing you to take in a sharp breath in unfulfilled but swelling anticipation.

His hand falls down toward your hip, cradling it so you instantly comply when he lifts your leg and it curves around his strong waist, resting on his sturdy upper leg. Next instant he presses you even more against him as his other hand is placed against the small of your back. One corner of his mouth turns upward into a triumphant smile and the hunger it contains has goosebumps appear on your skin. _Everywhere_. He takes the coins from your pocket with fingers that linger there a little too long before he shows you his trophy, visibly taking delight in it as you blush your guilt.

“Tell me, is this yours..?” At first you can’t answer him, feeling only his hand still on your hip and the other pushing you against the chain mail covering his chest that feels so incredibly cool on your heated skin now your thin cotton T-shirt is inadequate to contain it. The tip of his nose rubs the side of yours as he repeats his question, “Is this yours?”

You shake your head once, the subtle movement enough to have your lips briefly touch his but Thorin will not let you taste them yet. Instead he reaches up and brushes your hair out of your face.

“No.. It’s yours.” You add, your confession makes you feel as if you’re playing with fire, but it’s the risk, the _danger_ it entails, that makes you do it. 

“It _is_ mine.. So that makes you a thief.. And thieves need to be punished..”

The fervid verdict makes you blink, heart hammering even louder against your ribs you are certain he must feel it banging against his own. _Was this one of your dreams_? Or had those intent glances, those brief moments when he had tugged at your fingers or grazed your shoulder in passing meant what you had want it to mean?  

“Do you deny your crime when the proof is in my hands?” He confronts you at your silence, and you mumble in a soft voice that you don’t. He lets your leg slowly slid off his and it makes you reach out and clutch at his robe to compensate for your upset balance.

“Then I believe it is my right to punish you.. Agreed?” Thorin whispers in your ear, making you lower your gaze in admission. In eager surrender. _This was crazy_.. This dwarf King was reducing you to nothing more than a trembling woman from a world wholly different from his but wanting so bad to belong to his instead. The words you wanted to say get stuck in your throat though how could you even hope to express the yearning you felt for him..

“How about I’ll make you pay for your attempted burglary…right _here_ …right _now_..” He suggests, letting the coin in his hand scrape your lips with a tantalizing tenderness. The sensation was maddening, spiking when he said with a playfulness you thought you had detected in his voice before but never so pronounced, “Bite it..”

You don’t think of disobeying him. _Why would you_? You _want_ to bite it.. You want to bite _him_.. Your teeth sink into the metal, its cold touch searing your hot lips. The corner of his mouth turns upwards in a luscious smile. _No_.. That was not a smile. It was a grin. A feral, predatory grin..

The hint of a snarl on his face, Thorin bares his teeth and bites into the other side of the coin, brows furrowed and blue eyes burning as he starts to tug at it, wanting to steal it back, dislodge it from your grip on it. You do not instantly give in, relishing the pull and push back, the game of it. But he stands so close, his pelvis locked against yours and you feel his emerging arousal, the split second distraction is enough for Thorin to claim his prize.

And then he has that coin in his mouth, daring you to take it from him. You try. There is nothing at this moment you want to do more. The fingers on one hand release his robe from your grasp and reach up to close around the coin. One tug and it comes free.

“You stole from me again.” He grumbles low in sheer pleasure at your apparent betrayal, “Maybe my punishment wasn’t convincing enough.. I’ll have to try… _harder_.”

He tilts his head, his lips latching on to yours and within moments he has you gasp for air in between deep kisses, one more intense than the other, tongue toying with yours, scraping the roof of your mouth and teeth sinking hungrily in your bruised lips as he tugs at them in play. Then he allows you to catch your breath as he works its way down your chin and your throat, lips crazing and sucking at that spot where it curves into your shoulder. One hand grabs a hold of your hair in the back of your neck, fingers digging in it and you can feel every ring on them against your skull.

Suddenly you feel a light brush close to your navel. His other hand hovers near the rim of your jeans and you feel it loosen as he deftly unbuttons it. The incriminating coin that you’d steal over and over again if it turns Thorin into everything you want him to be, slips out of your grasp but you do not hear it hit the treasure underfoot for your loud gasp in sheer rapture drowns it as his hand works its way into the tight fitting pants, the only half opened zipper making the room for it to move around in even smaller, increasing the pressure of his caresses there. You can’t control for your moans to come louder and more often as he rubs in circular motions, then up and down, sparking a burning sensation to spread in your core. You feel yourself tightening inside, thighs instinctively wanting to press against the other, trapping his hand, forcing it to put even more force in its strokes. His breathing becomes heavier too and just when you think he is going to make you go he stops. He slowly retreats his hand with a final caress that has sharp, stabbing tingles shoot through you.

“Undress, my thief, I wish to make certain you are not keeping more treasure from me..” He says in that velvety voice while taking slow steps back and away from you, making you yearn to close that cold and widening gap as soon as you can. You watch as he unfastens the clasp of his robe, spreading it out afterwards on the treasure below with a look that leaves little to guess at his intentions. You fumble with your jeans and sneakers, desperate to get them off and feeling like the clumsy clown you usually are when at last you throw them away, socks soon flying after them. Next is your t-shirt but this time you receive help.

Thorin leaves just enough room between your bodies that he can pull the cotton garment over your head. As he unhooks your bra and it falls on your bare feet you step around it when he takes you by the hand and leads you to the makeshift bed of finely woven wool and tufts of fur. You know _he_ knows you’re watching him but his mouth merely quirks in a savage kind of pleasure as you feast on his toned, bared chest. As you take in every tendril of his muscles that ripple as he moves, that glisten irresistibly in the gold glow around you. His breeches are cut at that perfect line where his stone hard abs end and it rests just below his hipbones, it’s so low every movement suggests it will slip even further..

He lays you down with a loving kind of impatience which radiates off of him, making you feel so much more wanted. It’s not just _you_ who wants _him_. _He_ wants _you_ just as badly.. Thorin lies down beside you, molding his body around yours as he rests his weight on one elbow and leans over you for a kiss that is as passionate as the first one was. And you _finally_ know. You _finally_ allow it to sink in that he had been wanting to do this to you all this time. _He had been waiting all those agonizingly long months too_..

His hand strays down your throat, brushing your collarbones then massages your breast before it sneaks its steady way into your polka-dotted panties. His strokes are driving you to your climax in no time and you beg him to enter you, every second longer that he withholds from that is torture. You think you’ll faint when it is his turn to obey you. He opens your legs further and positions himself on top of you, long strands of black hair curtaining you off from the rest of the world. And then you feel him. Right where you want to feel him. Where you _need_ him.

Thorin locks his blue, enigmatic eyes with yours and you can’t avert your own from their fierce intensity. And then he pushes in, slow but deep, you let out a long sigh of contentment but immediately after want him to do that over and over again. And he does. Retreating and pushing back in again in an increasingly rapid succession that soon has you go almost cross-eyed and gasp out puffs and hisses of air in your growing shortness of it. The coins underneath you move with the strong rhythm, you can feel all of them under the robe Thorin is making love to you on. _Thorin_ …is _making love_ …to _you_.. It is the only thought that you’re still able to think. Other than that you simply _feel_ with overwhelming fervor.

You feel how the treasure is grinded by both of your weight. How the piles of gold underneath you shift violently with every powerful thrust and your shouts echo through the vast hall. Your ecstasy fills the large vaults and you still feel more. So much more. The huge storeroom of the treasure hoard of Thrór deep down in the ancient City of Erebor is not big enough to contain all the myriad of sensations you experience. You dig your nails into Thorin’s back to anchor yourself now you’re climbing fast to your climax and the animalistic growl of satisfaction he lets out at the scratches you carve into his skin make you go with an equally loud, trembling cry that is riddled with rapture.

Thorin goes soon after, a stifled grunt of satisfaction that enters your ear as he buries his face against the side of yours. He doesn’t allow himself or you a lot of time to rest, to catch your breath for his hunger is far from saturated. And neither is yours. You let yourself be turned around in his arms as he takes you from behind, your nipples hardening against the fur they brush passed as you move with him, against him, angling your hips so he goes deeper in you. Still tingling from the last time, your climax now come much faster, it almost coincides with Thorin’s. It thrills you that he was a fraction sooner, so much for his steeled self-control: he might have it in battle, he definitely doesn’t have it with you. Not anymore. You could definitely get used to this new Thorin. He didn’t just make wild love to you surrounded by gold, the hot dwarf King _was_ gold..

This time both of you remain still for a moment, bodies still entangled and chests heaving from the exertion. As your panting slows down he slowly lifts himself and you sit up beside him, his arms wrapped around you, making you wonder even though you already know the answer if you’ve reached that exulted state of perfect bliss and happiness you thought you would never get to. You hear the sound of treasure being dislodged, next instant he pulls out a long, pearl string covered in gold dust from a pile of coins and drapes it around your neck, it falls down your chest to softly tickle your breasts. You can’t help but have that fire in your belly grow again as he continues to decorate your naked body with the jewelry he finds all around you. There are now heavy, glimmering bracelets around your wrists and a diadem made of rubies perched on the crown of your head. You can feel the diamond laden, golden rings he wears, the _only_ thing he wears, on your skin as his fingers trace every line, explores every curve of you..   

He strokes your inner thighs, teasing you with his ever growing stronger strokes as his hand follows the same path, each time getting a little closer to your core. At your barely repressed groan Thorin places both hands under your knees and pushes them further back so your hips angle and your legs open wider. He raises himself above you, muscles in his arms flexing and the lines of the ones of his sculpted chest hardening as he enters you again but with more force this time. His thrust are tender and rough at the same time, making it impossible to hold off your climax for long but before you go he retreats just enough so you’re left wanting more of him.

Thorin throws you a devouring look that has you tremble all over before pulling on the necklace you’re still wearing. You can’t help but enjoy the pleasurable pang of pain as it is taut around you neck for a single moment when with his strong hands he pulls you up so you’re strapping him, his own knees planted in the treasure under you both that shifts little by little as you sheath him and start moving. Gold coins make scraping noises as they are forced to join the rocking cadence that only swell more and more as you increase the pace with which you ride him. The jingling sound of it drives him insane. It drives _you_ insane. A ravenous greed consumes you both..

“Would you steal from me again..?” Thorin asks you, breath heavy and ragged, punctuated with loud, yearning gasps at the impact of your body on his, “Answer me.. My beautiful thief..”

“N-no..” You force out the word.

“Again..” Came his command.

“No..” You breathe out, dipping your head to almost rest on his shoulder, hands clawing through his hair to stabilize you as your movements become more erratic by the second. Then you say it once more only much louder as heat rushes through you, “No..!”

“I believe you…” He whispers in your ear as your reward, his tone laced with mischief as he adds, “But what if I promised you _this_ ,” He demonstrates his meaning by running a hand down your side with just that right amount of pressure that has you arch your back to be even closer to him, then it slides down your hip and cups the backside of your thighs his fingers taking a possessive hold there, “What if this is how I punish you each and every time, would you steal again from me then?”

You stare into his eyes full of unambiguous intent, making you even more aware of the heavenly feeling of him inside of you. _How could you not want to steal all the coins the dwarven King possessed_? Hell, you would steal every single one of those every day for the rest of your life..!

“What say you..?” He presses you for an answer, his warm breath tickling the side of your neck, sending a powerful shiver down your spine where it feeds the flames wreathing there.

“Y-Yes.. Yes..! I want to steal from you again.. Please never stop punishing me..  Don’t- Don’t stop..” You tell him in exulted happiness. You might well have lost your sanity, but oh it felt _good_ …it felt _perfect_..   

“I could not stop, not even if I wanted to, you are irresistible, _tharabâl-ê_..” Thorin promises you, and you ride him faster, driving the both of you to your climax; both arriving at the zenith of your passion together. Both of your shouts of ecstasy bounce off the green marble. Then there is silence safe for heavy breathing and panting until Thorin says in that sexy, baritone voice of his, “How could I not desire you,” The contagious fire in his water colored eyes shoot sparks you are surprised don’t sizzle as they hit you, “how could I not when you taste so much better than gold…”  

 


End file.
